The Boy Next Door
by cocacola2
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie have new neighbors. Who could it be, I wonder? JxE


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. They are the result of the fabulous mind of Stephenie Meyer.

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Hey Jazz! The new neighbors are here!" I heard my best friend Rosalie shout from her bedroom upstairs. I turned from the stove to glance out the kitchen window and I saw the U-Haul truck parked outside the driveway.

"We should go over tomorrow and welcome them to the neighborhood," I yelled back, returning to the oven to remove the pan of brownies I had been baking.

"I can't, Jazz. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning, remember?" Her voice was closer so I turned to see her standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Rosalie was just as beautiful today as she was the day we met. I was in my first year of college and had just realized I might be gay when a blonde bombshell in a coffee shop on campus hit me on. After five minutes of conversation Rosalie looked me straight in the eye and asked me if I was gay. Her blunt, straightforward demeanor and her easy acceptance of the part of me that I hadn't even accepted yet drew me to her almost immediately. We had been together ever since. When we graduated from college I had a degree in history education and Rosie had a degree in marketing and we decided to get a house together for convenience. Rosie spent six months of the year in New York after signing a contract as a marketing consultant for a bigwig fashion executive so for those months, I lived alone. We had bought this house a few weeks after I had accepted a position as the teacher at John Adams High School in Portland, Oregon. "You'll have to go over there alone. Bring a plate of those brownies, they smell amazing."

"I forgot that you were leaving. Do you still need me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, I'm only going to be gone for two weeks this time, so I'll just park my car at the airport." I nodded my head in response and started to pile the brownies on a tray to take over next door.

The next morning, I helped Rosie load her car and wished her luck as she left to catch her plane. I glanced over at the house next door and wondered what time would be considered proper visiting hours. I looked down at my watch and decided nine in the morning was a little too early. I walked back to the house to make a pan of lasagna. Lasagna is a good house warming present, right? As I layered the noodles and sauce, my mind drifted to the people moving in next door. This was a fairly high-end community with mostly well-to-do families or rich old couples. Rosalie and I had only been able to get this house after her parents had paid for part of it because they wanted her to stay in Portland. The neighbors were probably a family; an uptight lawyer father, a perfect trophy wife, and two well-behaved but miserable children. I stifled a laugh as I thought about it and shook my head. Mean thoughts aside, they probably hadn't had time to eat a good meal, especially if they had children so I decided the lasagna was a good choice.

I jumped in the shower while the lasagna was heating in the oven. I gave my cock a few leisurely strokes before remembering it was almost one in the afternoon and I had to get to the house next door sometimes soon. I let out a disappointed sigh and promised myself I would take care of it later and finished my shower quickly. Five minutes later, I was dressed, the lasagna was covered with tin foil, and the brownies were resting on top of the pan. I walked across the driveway and up the porch stairs nervously. I balanced the dishes on one arm and used the other to knock gently on the wooden door in front of me.

I waited for a minute and I was about to knock again when the door was yanked open. The person in front of me surprised me. Instead of a middle aged lawyer or a surgically enhanced trophy wife there was a girl about my age. She looked to be about 25 and she was the tiniest thing I had ever seen. The top of her head barely reached my collarbone. Her size, when combined with her spiky, short, black hair and twinkling blue eyes reminded me of a fairy and I got the sudden urge to ask her if she had any magic flying powder. I got my thoughts back under control just as her voice rang out over the porch.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"My name is Jasper, ma'am," I replied, my southern drawl coming out on the last word. "I live next door. I just wanted to come over and say hi."

"Well, come on in. Sorry, it's a little messy. So, what's this?" She asked while gesturing to the pans in my arms.

I followed her to the kitchen and placed both pans on the counter. "Lasagna and brownies. I know when I first moved in the only thing I ate for weeks was take out. I thought a nice, home-cooked meal might help keep your spirits up."

"That was so thoughtful! Thank you, Jasper! Oh, I'm Alice Cullen, by the way. My brother, Edward, and I just moved here from Washington. EDWARD! We have a guest!"

I was standing there wide-eyed, still in awe of how loud Alice's voice could be when her brother stepped into the kitchen and all thoughts left my head. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen and when my brain started to function against the first thought that crossed my mind was 'at least I have something to think about later tonight.' His hair was messy, as if he had just gotten out of bed, and the color was a golden-red that almost looked bronze in the right light. His jaw was prominent and manly. He was an inch or two shorter than me, but that put him around 6'2, which was still tall. His body was lean, with broad shoulders and big hands, like a swimmer. We locked eyes and I got lost. His eyes were the color of moss and leaves and they reminded me of St. Patrick's Day and all I wanted to do was bury myself in his eyes and never come up for air.

Those eyes darkened as they locked with mine before flicking down to my lips. Alice cleared her throat and my eyes snapped back to her. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "All the good ones are gay." She then turned to her brother and smiled. "Jasper brought us lunch. Are you hungry?"

Edward's eyes lingered on my body before he licked his lips and replied, "Yes, I am." I felt heat flood through me and Jasper Jr. started to stand at attention. I knew I had to escape before I did something ridiculous like humping the leg of the gorgeous man in front of me so I quickly made my apologies.

I turned toward the kitchen doorway and said, "I should let you eat, I hope you enjoy it, you can return the dishes anytime." I took two steps toward the door before I realized I would have to walk right past Edward, Our eyes locked again and I stepped forward again brushing his arm as I passed. A shiver wracked my body as I shut the Cullens' front door behind me and leaned against it. When I felt fairly certain I could stand without my knees giving out, I ran to my house and shut the door behind me. I knew I couldn't wait long enough to get upstairs to my bed so I resolved to just get it done right here in the living room. I unzipped my pants and wrapped my hand around my dick, tugging harshly. I pictured Edward down on his knees, those plump lips wrapped around my cock and his gorgeous green eyes staring up at me while my hands locked in his thick hair, messing it up further. I was so lost in my fantasy that I didn't hear my front door open until Edward's husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Let me help you with that."

I jerked away from him and my face flushed with embarrassment. "What… What are you…" I couldn't even finish my question because my mouth snapped shut when Edward dropped down in front of me and yanked down my pants.

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and asked, "Are you a top or a bottom, Jasper?"

It took me a minute to focus on his question because his hand was running slowly up and down my length. He stopped his motions and looked up at me expectantly. I managed to mumble out that it didn't matter and he grinned and moved his hand again. "A switch, huh? I like that." He let his tongue flick out to roll around my head before sucking me into his mouth and sealing his lips around me. His head bobbed and I felt my stomach tighten and a whimper slipped past my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and suddenly the wet warmth surrounding my dick was gone. Edward got up off his knees and grabbed my hand. "Bedroom?" He asked with a grin.

I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my jeans. "Last room on the right," I answered as I pulled my shirt over my head.

Edward stepped into the hallway and walked toward my room, pulling off clothes as he went. He glanced at me over his shoulder and gave me mischievous grin. "Are you coming?" he asked as he disappeared through the door.

I was very glad in that moment that Edward couldn't see me trip over myself to get to my bedroom. When I finally reached the doorway, the sight on my bed almost made me lose it without even being touched. Edward was lying on my bed, his body pale against the black silk sheets, with his hand teasing his cock as he waited for me. He was perfect; big and hard and I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

I slid onto the bed next to him and put an arm around his neck so my hand could grip that perfect hair. I yanked his head to mine and crashed our lips together. He tasted like brownies and something utterly foreign, yet so familiar. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and it tasted even better, like sunshine and chocolate and every good thing I'd ever tasted and I moaned against his lips. We broke apart and his mouth began trailing kisses over every bit of skin he could reach. I reached my hand down and wrapped it around his hardness as he shifted so he was laying over me. He slid down my body, kissing and licking as he went, until he was level with my cock. He kissed and licked it teasingly before looking back up at me. "Turn over."

I rolled over onto my back and shivered as I felt his hands running over the firm globes of my backside. "So perfect. You have a beautiful ass. I want to taste it. Do you have a problem with that?" At this point, I was almost sobbing I was so turned on and I could deny him nothing. I shook my head and I felt his lips move down to my lower back. He nuzzled my crease and bit down on one cheek, making me gasp. His hands spread me and I moaned and gasped and cried out as he set to his task enthusiastically. He kissed and licked and nibbled at my hole, sliding his tongue in and out of me and making depraved smacking sounds that only served to push me higher. His tongue flicked back and forth and around my rim, pushing and teasing despite the pleas that fell from my lips. I pushed back into his face and reached down to slide one hand down my length. I gripped tighter, gave one quick jerk and screamed out Edward's name as I came harder than I ever had in my life.

I slumped down into the pillows in front of me and I heard Edward laugh behind me. "We're not done, sweetheart. Where's your lube?"

I reached over to open the drawer on my right and pulled out the small, clear bottle. I dripped some into my hand and reached down to spread it on his cock. I leaned up to kiss him and I felt his tongue dance with mine as I stroked him. "How do you want me?" I asked as our lips separated.

He flipped us over so I was on top and pressed his hips up into me. "I want you to ride my cock, gorgeous," he answered. I slid one hand down to hold him still and I positioned myself above him before sliding down. The feel of him inside me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Edward moaned and bucked his hips up into me. "God, Jasper. You're so tight."

I lifted up on my knees and dropped back down, making both of us groan. I reached my hands out to twist and tug at his nipples as I rocked up and down on him. His hands landed at my hips and pushed me down harder on top of him before he whispered to me, "Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you play with your cock." I leaned back and allowed my hand to grasp my hardness. The change in angle allowed Edward to hit that spot inside of me that made me see stars and I groaned low in my throat. I stroked myself as Edward lifted his hips off the bed to slam into me and I feel myself spiraling out of control for the second time.

"I'm going to come, Edward. Please come with me," I whimpered as I felt myself reach the top of my peak. I screamed out his name and I heard him groan mine in response as he filled me and I came on his stomach. I rolled off him, landing on my back in the bed and I let out a contented sigh. "That was good."

"Just good?" Edward asked with a laugh. "I was going to go with fantastic, but good works." And then after a pause, "I think I'm going to like living in Portland."


End file.
